


Blood Lust

by kallie_larry_forever



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallie_larry_forever/pseuds/kallie_larry_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a vampire. Ashton is the new kid. He isn't what he seems. He has a secret that no one else knows. He is more like Micheal then anyone thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Lust

Michael wasn't your typical teenage boy. He didn't have any friends and he dressed in all black and died his hair black. He doesn't talk to anyone outside his 'family'. During lunch he would either hide in the library or the bathroom. No one at school has ever seen him talk to anyone beside his two 'brothers' Calum and Luke and his 'sister' Ashley and no one has ever seen him eat. His teachers worry that he has depression, and starves himself. They are so wrong. He isn't depressed. He is a vampire. Michael can eat normal food if he wants to. He just needs more of it, more often. He and his family don't want to harm humans, so there diet consists of a mixture of animal blood and real food.

"Mr Clifford, would you please give me the answer to number 4?" His English teacher Mrs Archabauld asked, trying to get him to speak for once. She was greeted with the same response as every other time she asked him a question. Nothing. 

The bell rang for final period. 50 moreminutesoftorture. ThenIcanescapethepain. He thought to himself as he walked to maths. He took he usual seat in the back right hand corner. As the bell rang to signal that start of class, he heard the chair next to him move. He looked up from his phone to notice a cute boy with blond curly hair and sexy black glasses. Crap.He thought. 

"Hi I'm Ashton." The boy said cheerfully, "I'm new here."

Michael thought about talking to him and nearly did, but then decided against it.

Throughout the whole lesson, Ashton tried to get Michael to talk to him, but got no success. It was the same thing everyday for the next two weeks, till in Ashton's opinion a miracle happened.  
"Why do you keep talking to me?" Michael curiously asked halfway through the lesson on the Friday.  
"Because I like you and want to be your friend." Ashton said as though it was obvious.  
"Why though? I've ignored you this last two weeks "   
"I don't know. There is something about you that appeals to me. Your dark and mysterious. I want to know more about you. I quite like you " Ashton said trying to make sense of it himself. 

Michael left to go to the bathroom, and left his phone on the table. Ashron grabbed his phone and unlocked it. He saw Michael do it before and knew the pass code. 2749. He wasn't sure what it meant. Ashton saved his number to Michael's phone, then texted himself so he had Michael's number. Ashton put the phone back moments before Micheal came back.

"Hey, I never caught your name." Ashton said as Michael sat down.

"Oh....umm, its Michael." He said uneasily. He didnt know why he was talking to Ashton. There was just something about him. 

The moment the bell went, Michael was out of his chair and already half way out of the room. Ashton quickly packed up his stuff and ran after Michael.

"Michael, wait up."

Michael turned around and saw Ashton struggling to catch up. A part of him told him to keep walking. He thought about it for a moment and decided to wait for the kid and see what he wanted.

"Hey Michael, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." Ashton said puffing once he reached Michael 

"Oh....um....I've got stuff to do. My dad wants me home." Michael said scratching the back of his neck uneasily.

"Oh...um...okay then. I'll guess I'll see you later then." Ashton said confused. He knew Michael was lying. He didn't know how, but he knew he was lying.

When Michael got home, he got a text.  
The contact name said Ashton. It didn't make sense to him. He never asked Ashton for his number. He then realised that Ashton must have got into his phone when he was in the bathroom.

Michael didn't even realise he called Ashton, till be heard him pick up.

"Hey Mikey." He said cheerfully.

"Um, hi.....Hey, did you through my phone earlier today?" He asked angrily 

"Um,yeah. I'm sorry Michael. I just wanted your number so I could talk to you. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry." He said soundly like he was about to cry.

"No, its ok Ashton. Just don't do it again." 

"Ok. Hey sure you can't come over?"

"Um,ok. Where do you live?" He said before his brain could even register. His 'dad' isnt going to like this. His dad warned Michael, his two brothers and his sister not to get to close to humans, because it could be dangerous.

Twenty minutes later, Michael was standing at Ashton's front door. He knocked on the door uneasily. 

"Hey Mikey." 

"Hi Ash."

"Come in." Ashton said moving out of the way so Michael could walk in the door.

"Come on." Ashton said walking towards the stairs. Michael followed Ashton up to his rooom.

Michael did not expect what he saw. His walls and carpet was black and had posters of emo death metal bands all over his walls. It looked like the type of room you would expect Michael to have.

"Let me get changed, then I'll explain." Ashton said before walking into the bathroom connected to his room.

About 5 minutes later, Ashton walked out in black ripped skinny jeans, black converse high tops and a Black Veil Brides shirt. His glasses were missing and he had a ring through his lip.

"Ashton, you look....different." Michael tried hard not to say hot. "Why don't you dress like this for school?"

"My parents don't want anyone knowing that I'm 'emo and depressed'.They think it will ruin their perfect image. I hate having to dress and act like someone I'm not." He said now crying. 

Michael wrapped his arm around him. "You shouldn't have to be. You should be able to be your self."

"I'm not actually emo and depressed though." He said, after he stopped crying. "My parents don't know this though. I'm like you. I know your a vampire. I am too."

"WHAT?!?"

"About two years ago, I was attacked by a blonde vampire about our age. He basically left me for dead, but something happened. I woke up, and I felt weird and different.I was so confused so I googled it and it all somehow made sense. Everything I know, I've learnt either from books or the internet."  
"It all makes sense down." Michael thought out loud.  
"What!? What makes sense?" Ashton asked confused.  
"Why I am attracted to you. Why no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I tried not to talk to you. I tried so hard not to think about you. I really did, but no matter how hard I tried,I couldn't stop thinking of you. You are all that I have thought about since that first day." Michael said before thinking. Once he said it, he wished he didn't.

"You're attracted to me?"

Michael didn't say anything. He was too scared to say anything.

"Mikey, I like you too. Why do you think i try to spend all this time with you. I liked you from the moment I saw you that forst day in maths. There was plenty of other seats. I chose to sit with you. You are all that I've thought about since that first day as well." Ashton said putting a hand on Michaels cheek.

"How can this be possible?" Michael asked laughing

"What do you mean Mikey?" 

"I just found out that you are not only a vampire, but you also like me. You are the first person, apart from my brothers and my sister that I have actually spoken to at school. I'm still trying to make sense of all this."

"Stop thinking and just do." Ashton said before crashing his lips against Michael's.

After their make out session, they layed on Ashton's bed watching Kick Ass. Ashton layed with his head on Michaels chest, and Michael had his arm around Ashton.  
"Hey, I was wondering, will you be my boyfriend?" Ashton asked nervously.  
"Of course Ashy." Michael said kissing Ashton.  
****  
It has been two months since Ashton and Michael got together, and a lot has changed. After about three weeks, Michael convinced Ashton to start being himself and dress the way he loves to. Everyone gave the two of them weird looks when they passed in the hallways. They didn't care.

Michael was laying on the lounge watching a DVD about his favourite band, Pierce The Veil, with his younger sister,when he heard someone banging at the door.

Michael opened the door, and was greeted by Ashton in tears with two suitcases.

"Come up to my room and tell me what happened." Michael said grabbing one of the suitcases off Ashton before grabbing his hand and leading him up stairs.

"Come and sit on my bed with me and tell we what's wrong." Michael said rubbing his crying boyfriends back.

"My parents kicked me out. They think you're a bad influence on me and they think you turned me gay. They said I had to break up with you and start dressing the way I used to. When I said no, they said it was either do as they said or get out. I wasn't going to do what they wanted, so I packed my bags and left. Mikey I have no where to live now. I'm scared." 

"Its okay babe. Let's go talk to my 'father'. He knows about you and us. I'm pretty sure he will let you move in with us." Michael said trying to calm his sobbing boyfriend down.  
****  
"We don't have any spare rooms, so you'll have to share with Michael. I don't think either of you would mind that." Michael's father, Marcus, said laughing.

"Thank you so much." 

"It is the least I can do. You are one of us and Michael loves you a lot."

"He loves me huh. This is the first I've heard of it." 

"Thanks a lot. I was going to tell him tonight." Michael said grabbing Ashton's hand and lead him to their room.

"We should put your stuff away." 

"Nah. I'd rather talk about what Marcus just said. Do you really love me?" Ashton said flopping onto the bed.  
"Yes. I love you Ashton." He said wrapping an arm around Ashton's waist before kissing him.  
"Just for the record, I love you too." Ash said as they pulled away.  
"Now let's put your stuff away."

The large suitcase was just clothes and stuff, and the smaller suitcase had books, CDs, movies, Ashton's Polaroid camera and a small wooden box as well as clothes. 

"What's in the box?" Michael asked picking up the box fromnthr suitcase.

"Open it." Ashton said as he put the last of his clothes away.

Michael opened the box, and found photos that the two of them took together, and bits and pieces from all the places they have been together.

"I call it my Mashton box."

Michael grabbed a black scarf and put it over Ashton's eyes. He took the photos from the box, walked over to his desk and grabbed a thing of bluetack from the top draw. He stuck the photos of him and Ashton all over his bedroom walls.  
He took the scarf off Ashton's eyes, and Ashton couldn't believe his eyes.   
"We are going to need to take more photos babe. We need to fill in the gaps." He said laughing.  
***

It is their one year anniversary, and Michael wants to do something really spacial and rememberable. He is going to propose. Even though they are vampires, and don't actually age, Michael wants to make Ashton his forever.  
"Ashton, are you ready yet?" Michael asked knocking on the bathroon door.  
Ashton opened the door, and Michael was lost for words.  
"You look hot babe." He finally managed to say.  
"Thanks. Not so bad yourself." He said with a wink

Michael wanted to do something really romantic for their anniversary, so he decided to take Ashton out to a lake he loved as a kid and have a picnic.  
About halfway through lunch, Michael decided he could wait any longer.   
"Ashton, I need to ask you something."  
"What is it babe?"  
"Ashton, you have changed my life forever. I love you so much. In some ways, I think one of the hardest parts of being a vampire is the fact that we can live forever. It would be horrible if you had no one to share this time with. Before you came into my life, I was in a rut. I didn't want to live. I wished I was dead. I thought i would never find love.Once I met you that started to change. When you asked me to be your boyfriend, I realised that I may actually rind love and be happy.Ash, I don't want to live without you. Will you marry me and officially be mine?" Michael asked pulling a little black box out of his pocket. Inside the box was a gold, engraved ring. It said Eternal love.  
Ashton was speechless.  
"Please say something babe."  
"I-I.....Of course I'll marry you." Ashton said throwing his arms around his neck"I love you my gorgeous fiancée."  
"Love you too Mikey."

The wedding was only small. Just Michael's family, and some close family friends. Ashton's family wanted nothing to do with Ashton or the wedding When Ashton told his parents that he was getting married, his mum flipped and said, "You are not my son. I didn't raise a disgusting faggot. I don't know who you are, but you are not my son. I don't want to ever see or hear from you again." Ashton was in tears when he got off the phone to his mum. I took Michael a while to calm him. He can be very emotional at times, which just makes Michael more protective of him  
Calum was Michael's best man, and Luke was Ashton's. Turns out Michael has Luke to thank for everything. He is the one who accidentally turned Ashton.

"How do you feel Mr Clifford?" Michael whispered in Ashton's ear as they were leaving to catch their plane to Hawaii. They decided to spend their first two weeks as a married couple over their.  
"Perfect. Everything is perfect. I get to spend the rest of eternity married to you."

About two months after they got married, Ashton started throwing up a lot, but started to put on weight. Michael was so worried. Marcus knew a vampire who was also a doctor. Calum, Luke and Ashley insisted on coming with them.  
The doctor ran some tests on Ashton. What he told Ashton and Michael shocked everyone. Except Marcus, and Doctor Alecson  
"Ashton, you are pregnant."  
"What!? But that's impossible. A) I'm a vampire and b) I'm a guy."  
"I know. It is possible for guys to get pregnant. It is actually becoming a lot more common. It is possible,bit extremely rare for a vampire to fall pregnant."  
"How far is he?" Michael asked.  
"He is two months, but the baby is about as formed as a four month human baby. Because his body functions differently, they baby will grow twice as fast. Instead of a nine month pregnancy, his will be four and a half to five months." Doctor Alecson explained.  
"Baby, we are going to be dads." Michael said wrapping his arms around Ashton - who was sitting on his lap- and rubbed his slightly larger then normal stomach.  
"Yay,I'm going to be an aunty." Ashley said jumping up and down.  
"Do you want to see your baby?" The doctor asked.  
"Of course I want to see my baby."  
The doctor had Ashton lay down, and he put a gel on Ashton's stomach and ran the wand over his stomach.   
"Your baby is old enough for you two to find out the gender. Do you two want to know?"  
"Do you want to know baby?" Michael asked Ashton.  
"Yeah. I'd like to know."  
"Ashton, Michael, you are having a girl,"  
"Thank god. Another girl in the family." Ashley sighed in relief.

They had everything set up for their daughter. Marcus added an extension to the house, and Ashley moved into the extension so Mashton could have the room next to theirs. They put a double door way in between the two rooms, but no door. It was kinda like one large room.

"I really like Violet or Viola" Ashton said rubbing his stomach.  
"Viola's pretty. I really like the name Maddison."  
"Viola Maddison Clifford?" Ashton asked  
"OMG. Yes, that is perfect."  
"Hello Viola. Your daddies love you so much." Michael said kissing Ashton's 4 month pregnant stomach. He looked about 8 months.

"Come one baby, breath. You're nearly there."   
"One more push Ashton." Dr Alecson told Ashton.  
Ashton's screamed in pain as he pushed. Then another scream was heard. From the vampire baby.  
"Now that she is born, she will grow at normal rate till she turns 18. Once she turns 18, she will be fully developed, and will stop growing. She will be just like any other vampire." The doctor explained to Mashton as he handed them their daughter.  
"Michael, she is beautiful. She has your eyes." Ashton cooed.  
"Yeah, but she has your curls." Michael said running his hand through Ashton's hair   
"What's her name?" Ashley asked. The whole family was there.  
"Viola Maddison Clifford."  
"She is so pretty. She looks so much like you two." Luke said  
"I'd hope so. If she didnt, we'd be concerned." Michael joked.  
Michael grabbed Viola of the almost asleep Ashton.  
"Hey guys, Ash is really tired. He needs to sleep. I'll call you guys when he wakes up."   
"Sure. Sorry." Cal said before leaving.  
"Thank you Mikey." Ashton said once everyone was gone.  
"Its ok baby. Why don't you go to sleep, and I'll look after Viola."  
15 years later  
Viola is 15 and mashton had another daughter, named Scarlett who is 9 and Ashton is pregnant again. A boy this time. Mashton haven't even told their daughters the name yet. It was hard for Ashton to get pregnant the second time. They didn't think they could get pregnant a third time.  
"VIOLA!!!!" Michael screamed up the stairs.  
"What dad?" She asked worried.  
"Can you please watch your sister? Your dad is in labour and I don't really want her there while your dad fives birth. Your uncle Luke said he will bring you two over when your brother is born"   
"Sure dad."  
"Michael. We need to get to Dr Alecson's now." Ashton said nearly in tears.  
"Dad you go, Scarlett and I will be fine."

"You're nearly there, one more push Ashton then you can go to sleep."   
"Come on babe. I know your tired but your nearly there."  
Ashton screamed in so much pain as he pushed.  
"Mikey it hurts." He cried once the baby was out.  
"I'm going to have to inject some morphine, then stitch him up." Dr Alecson explained.  
"What!? Why?" Michael asked panicking.  
"The baby tore Ashton's hole open a little bit, and I've just got to stitch it."  
"Luke, I don't want the girls here yet."  
"I think that's a good idea." Calum said 

"Hey dad. How are you feeling?" Viola asked Ashton once they got there.  
"A bit sore. Your brother tore me open a bit and I had to get stitches. Apart from that and being a bit tired, I'm great. I've never been this happy in my life. I have my amazing husband and there beautiful kids."  
"Mikey, your girls are here, now can we please know your sons name." Ashley whined impatiently.  
"His name is Emmett Sean Clifford." Ashton told them.  
"Viola, Scarlett and Emmett. Not bad."


End file.
